1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double locking device for a connector having an incomplete engagement detecting function for connecting wire harnesses in an air bag system or the like for an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an air bag system or the like, incomplete engagement of a harness connector for connection of wire harnesses and/or incomplete contact between male and female terminals in the harness connector will cause defective operation of the air bag system or the like, which will directly endanger a human life.
There is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 60-220581 a harness connector intended to eliminate such incomplete engagement. The conventional harness connector is shown in FIGS. 8 and 9. Referring to the drawings, a male housing M is engaged into a female housing F. The female housing F is formed with a pivotable locking member b having a projection c. An upper surface f of the female housing F is formed with a hole a to be engaged with the projection c when the locking member b is pivoted in a direction as depicted by an arrow X. On the other hand, an upper surface m of the male housing M is also formed with a hole d to be aligned with the hole a of the female housing F when both the housings M and F are completely engaged with each other. Thus, the projection c of the locking member b can be engaged with both the holes a and d when the locking member b is pivoted to be closed as shown by a chain line in FIG. 9.
However, even when the male housing M is not engaged with the female housing F, the locking member b can be closed. Accordingly, there is a possibility that such disengagement of the male housing M will be unnoticed, resulting in disconnection of the mating materials.